


Woes of Regality

by ariannadi



Series: The Inquisition Remains [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied previous miscarriage, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Trespasser, References to breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Being both Inquisitor and a new mother do not mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey another new series of stufffff *is shot*
> 
> So since I've pretty much beaten the dead horse with my Post-Trespasser stuff featuring life after the Inquisition's disbanding, I thought, hey, what would happen if it had remained and Arian and Cullen still went about having a family and stuff? So ta-da, here's a new batch of random individual ficlets :D
> 
> This one's been sitting on my mind for weeks now, so, let's give it a go, shall we? Hope you enjoy!

It was hard to focus on what Josie was saying when Arian's attention was completely glued to the little face nestled against her bosom.

"Inquisitor, are you listening?" the Antivan impatiently asked, and the elven woman snapped out of her spell only briefly. It had barely been two weeks since she had given birth to her and Cullen's children - twins, a boy and a girl who had their parents (and anyone who laid eyes on them) completely and utterly enthralled. Such was the case for Arian now, who couldn't even tear her eyes away from her dozing daughter to listen to her Ambassador's ramblings.

"Sorry, Josie," she apologized, bouncing the little girl when she gurgled lightly in her sleep. "What was that again?"

Josephine sighed, looking disgruntled. "Inquisitor, please. This information is of an urgent matter requiring your undivided attention." 

Arian nodded once, peeking over into the lacy bassinet to the side of the divan where she lounged to quickly ensure her other babe was content. Aside from his tiny, pudgy arms flailing here and there in newfound curiosity, her son was at peace, bright blue eyes flickering toward her face and then off to the side.

Satisfied, Arian turned back to Josephine. 

"So what's the issue?" she asked, her Inquisitorial mask in place.

Josephine's demeanor transitioned to pleased gratitude as she cleared her throat. "We've received a letter from Count Laizzes of Val Royeaux, a highly respected judge within the Court of Orlais. He requests that you come to his estate so you may discuss the future of the Inquisition's efforts and its relations to Divine Victoria. It would leave a mark of respect in Orlais', and the Chantry's eyes, seeing as we aren't on the best of terms currently."

Arian's expression turned sour. "And this is to happen in the distant future, correct?" she asked, her eyes lowering to her daughter's face once more.

Josephine shook her head insistently. "No, Inquisitor. Count Laizzes requests your attendance within a month's time. He's a very busy man."

Arian's mouth parted as she attempted a response, but instead, she furrowed her brows meaningfully. 

"I can't do that, Josie. What of the twins? They're too young to travel, and definitely too young to wean."

Josephine didn't look fazed. "I realize such, but you needn't worry. I have a solution. We'll simply hire a wet nurse to take care of them while you're away. Many of higher status turn to such anyway for child rearing. In fact, my own parents had nurses for I and my siblings when we were infants, and we were very fond of them."

Despite the Antivan's enthusiasm, Arian could feel her heart sinking in her chest. The thought of another woman, a _stranger_ taking her place and nourishing her babies, it made her nauseous. They were _her children,_ not some nuisance to hand off to another whenever their being became inconvenient. To even suggest someone else raising them, even for a short span of time... Arian could feel the venom pooling on her tongue.

"No." she answered firmly. "Out of the question."

The ambassador looked taken aback. "Inquisitor, please don't be stubborn. At least consider the notion before you reject it."

Arian wasn't swayed by the plea. "I don't have to consider it." she retorted. "The idea of leaving my children when they've barely been born already sets me on edge. But, to suggest another taking my place... Josephine, do you even realize what you're requesting?"

"Arian, it's not a permanent matter, only temporary," the ambassador assured her, formalities forgotten. "You would only be away for a few weeks at most. You must take into account how important this gathering is for us. You're still Inquisitor in any regard, and you must abide by such. Even after everything that hasn't changed."

"That may be so. But even then my role as a mother comes before _all else_ now. I'm not leaving my children. Not until they're old enough to be weaned from _me_. That's final."

Josephine was about to argue when the door to the elf's chambers could be heard opening and closing from below. Footsteps followed after that, coming up the staircase in a paced manner before revealing who had entered the room.

"Josephine," Cullen acknowledged in surprise, looking sheepish. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, our Ambassador was just leaving," Arian coldly spoke for the woman, then bent her head to run her nose along her daughter's cheek - still fast asleep in the crook of her arm.

Josephine crossed her arms in disapproval. "I will take my leave, then," she said in apparent defeat, and began walking toward the staircase.

As she passed by Cullen, she stopped abruptly and hissed _"talk to your wife"_ to him _-_ low enough so Arian couldn't hear.

-

Cullen watched as Josephine made her exit, and then he sighed tiredly. Whatever feud between the women he had walked in on, somehow he had managed to get caught right in the middle of it. Expected, seeing as Cullen was one of the few remaining people Arian still confided in completely. Not that he could blame her.

He made his way over to the divan and took a seat on the opposite cushion, Arian refusing to look at him as she continued coddling one of their babies - Celeste, Cullen quickly concluded.

"Where is Adam?" the man quietly asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension still hovering in the air.

Arian nodded her head toward the bassinet about a foot away, and Cullen stood once again to approach it. At the sight of his son kicking out his stubby legs in an attempt to remove the blanket covering his little body, Cullen grinned. He reached into the cradle, carefully bringing the baby into his arms - blanket and all.

"He refuses to sleep for the moment, I think something has him occupied," Cullen heard Arian say as he again seated himself at her side. Adam took the opportunity then to reach up and grab at the fur of his father's cloak, his tiny fingers tightening and loosening around the dark strands of material.

"I think everything would be the proper answer," Cullen laughed, running a gloved finger along the baby's clenched fist.

Arian finally turned her head to glance at him and their son, smiling adoringly at them both as she managed a soft giggle.

_Ah, there she is._

"So," Cullen gently began, now that her walls had come down a bit, "I assume you and Josephine had a disagreement by the looks of things."

Arian sighed disheartingly, likely knowing she couldn't ignore whatever it was. "She wants me to travel to Val Royeaux in the coming weeks to meet a person of importance."

Cullen didn't even need to ask why such had her upset. "And you can't leave the twins. It's understandable, Arian. She should know better."

"That's not what got to me, though. Well, not completely," Arian continued. "Josephine understands the twins can't be without a source of sustenance at this age - so she suggested a solution, then insisted I agree to it." She took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts. "She requested hiring a wet nurse in my absence."

"A wet nurse?" Cullen repeated, cocking a brow. "That's... a woman who essentially replaces you as nourisher, yes?"

Arian nodded solemnly as her lip began to quiver, not speaking further. Suddenly Cullen understood why she had basically chased Josephine from the room. 

"Oh, Arian," Cullen, reaching for her, cooed sympathetically. "Why would she request such a thing?" The man knew just how much being a mother meant to his wife, especially after the complications they had faced prior to the twins' conception. Hearing their Ambassador toss the suggestion around carelessly, it likely had driven a stake right through Arian's heart.

He recalled the nights he would wake and find her murmuring prayers to both the Maker and whatever gods present, her hand fiercely cradling her belly though she could shield the fragile souls blossoming within from the talons of reality. Such a sight always left his heart aching for her, the cool dousing of relief spreading through his veins only when both of their children had finally entered the world, wriggling and squalling in beautiful vigor.

"Because _many_ of higher status do it," the elf answered mockingly, shaking her head in disgust. "I don't care if the bloody empress was raised under another's bosom. _I'm_ our children's mother, and they are _not_ going to just be handed over to someone else willy-nilly for the sake of propriety."

"And they do not have to be," Cullen firmly agreed. "Just as you said, love, _you_ are their mother - it should be _your_ decision on how to go about raising them. If Josephine or anyone else cannot fathom that, then that is their issue."

Arian offered him a bittersweet smile in response, unshed tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm glad you understand," she told him gratefully. "The Dalish teach that nursing our own children is essential to our lifelong bonding with them. Now that I've experienced it myself, I can confirm it. I don't want someone else sharing such a connection with the twins. The thought..." she sighed, "It doesn't fare well."

"Well, that should be it, then," Cullen concluded. "If Josephine really needs someone to meet this individual, then I will go. I know enough of the ins and outs of things to make a point to whomever."

Arian looked at him in surprise. "You're willing to meet and discuss politics with a snooty Orlesian?" she asked incredulously.

Cullen just chuckled. "I'm your husband, and your commander." He leaned over and left a soft kiss to her lips. "It's my duty to be there for you, no matter the circumstance."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," his wife whispered in gratitude, scooting closer to him to nuzzle her forehead into his neck. "Thank you, _vhenan._ "

"Of course, my love," Cullen replied, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "I am  _not_ going to let the world take this from you."

For a while after the two simply sat there with Adam and Celeste snuggled in their arms, before Cullen moved to gingerly place their son - now asleep, back in the bassinet.

"I suppose I had better go discuss the situation with Josephine," he explained to Arian as he stood. Just before he left, he knelt before the elf and cupped her cheek, murmuring, "Try not to fret, my dear. I will take care of everything."

"My knight in shining armor," Arian replied dreamily, an endearing smile gracing her cheeks.

As Cullen pulled his hand away, she too moved to lay Celeste next to her brother, then delicately tucked the little blanket around them both - the way only _she_ could. 

**Author's Note:**

> *In reference to Cullen's ponderings in that one section, yes, I was inferring that in this universe it's likely Arian had a miscarriage or two before she gave birth to the twins. With the stress of still being Inquisitor, actively tracking Solas, and trying to start a family, her body probably couldn't take it. I may write about such in the future. But that's one of the primary reasons she gets so defensive about Josephine's suggestion - along with her explanation.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed ^^ kudos, comments, and anything else leave me happier than a nug underground :3


End file.
